1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fast forward and reverse drive mechanism, and more specifically to a mechanism, in which fast forward and reverse drives are effected by pushing a fast forward drive lever and a reverse lever, respectively, and all the processes from detection of the driving direction to judgement of the direction of and carrying out of a fast drive are effected mechanically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among recent tape players, many are provided with a roller change plate capable of parallel translation, where tape drive can be effected in two directions, forward and reverse, by locking the roller change plate either at the forward side or at the reverse side, engaging an idler gear for drive with either one of the reel bases, and at the same time pressing a pinch roller of the same side as the reel base against a capstan shaft under control of a cam disposed on the roller change plate.
Such a fast drive (hereinbelow abbreviated to FD) operation as fast forward or reverse drive in a tape player is effected by pushing a fast forward or reverse lever controlling the operation mentioned above and locking it. By this operation of pushing this lever, the head makes a backward movement and the pinch roller pressed against the capstan shaft leaves the shaft. At the same time, by the fact that the FD pin coupled with the idler gear for FD is locked at the forward or reverse side, the idler gear for FD (hereinbelow abbreviated to FD gear) is engaged with the reel base of the same side and the reel base of that side rotates with a high speed, thus the FD operation is effected.
In a tape player, where tape drive can be effected in two directions, forward and reverse, there are known two types of mechanisms to make such a FD operation, depending on the relation between the operation lever controlling it and the FD direction or the drive direction.
That is, in one of them, when a fast forward or reverse lever is pushed, FD is realized in the forward (or reverse) direction, independently of the forward or reverse direction of the tape during the play mode. In this type of mechanism, when the fast drive lever is pushed, if the drive direction is forward, fast forward drive is done and if the drive direction is reverse, rewind is done. Further, when the reverse lever is pushed, the fast drive direction of the tape is inverted.
This type of mechanism is simple, because the fast drive direction of the tape is determined only by which lever is pushed, independently of the drive direction of the play mode. However, on the other hand, it has a drawback that feeling of use is not good. That is, unless the user knows well the drive direction at the play mode, a piece of music can be jumped over or it can become impossible to hear a desired piece of music.
The other type of mechanism is an improved one, where this drawback has been removed. When the fast forward (or reverse) drive lever is pushed, the fast forward (or reverse) drive operation with respect to the drive direction at the play mode is always realized. For this type of mechanism, it is sufficient for the user to consider only the fast forward (or reverse) drive with respect to the piece of music which he is hearing at that time and to push either one of the levers therefor. Consequently feeling of use is good. However, from the view point of the mechanism, it is necessary to detect the drive direction of the tape in the play mode, based on the position of the roller change plate, etc. and eventually to effect the fast drive of the tape in the reverse direction with respect to the drive direction of the play mode, by changing the displacement direction of the FD pin for the FD operation, notwithstanding that the same lever is pushed.
Heretofore, most of such processes from the detection of the drive direction to judgement of the FD direction or carrying out the FD drive have been performed by electronic control using a microcomputer, plunger solenoids, etc. Such electronic control gives rise to a disadvantage that electric current consumed in a tape player is increased and furthermore the electric control system becomes complicated.